Love at First Chat
by Nimarmine
Summary: Hinata sering melihat bule di TV, tetapi baru sekarang dia melihatnya dari dekat. Lelaki di depannya ini benar-benar bertampang orang asing, tetapi cara bicaranya beraksen Jepang asli. / "Ano, ruang untuk wawancara di mana ya?" / "Yosh! Sama-sama. Saya senang bisa membantu nona semanis Anda," / NaruHina forever / fluffy / DLDR :)


Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata tersandung kakinya sendiri hari ini. Dia tidak terbiasa memakai sepatu berhak tinggi. Dia baru saja lulus kuliah, dan dia ingin melamar pekerjaan sekarang. Kalau saja dia tidak memikirkan unsur tata krama dan kesopanan, dia lebih memilih memakai sandal jepit dibanding sepatu bertumit lancip tersebut.

"_Aduh_!" dan dia tersandung lagi.

.

.

.

**N**aruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Love at First Chat _© **N**imarmine

**R**omance/ **D**rama

Rate **T**

**N**aru**H**ina always and foreve**r**

**W**arning: **O**ut **o**f **C**haracter, **A**lternative **U**niverse, Typo(**s**), bahasa kurang baku, alur cepat, cerita pasaran.

Dipersembahkan untuk **NHL**icious. Tidak suka? Jangan menyiksa diri Anda.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan ide, saya tidak tahu apa-apa.

_Yosh … Here we go!_

.

**.**

.

Love at First Chat

….

Melamar pekerjaan itu tidak mudah. Menulis surat lamaran dengan tulisan tangan rapih, memperbanyak ijazah, memperbanyak tanda pengenal, berfoto dengan wajah datar, semua merepotkan. Belum lagi jika dimintai surat kesehatan dari dokter dan surat keterangan bahwa kita tidak pernah terlibat kasus dari kepolisian. Setelah itu diintrogasi dari pemberi kerja. Kalau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka cari, bersiaplah untuk ditolak. Rencana berikutnya, cari lowongan lagi di tempat lain. Itu pun kalau masih ada lowongan.

Dan di sinilah Hinata, seorang gadis manis yang sedang melamar pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan asing. Perusahaan ini termasuk perusahaan yang baru berdiri, sehingga merekrut pegawai besar-besaran. Hinata tidak terlalu mengejar posisi, yang penting dapat perkerjaan saja terlebih dahulu. Masalah jabatan, setelah berhasil nanti dia bisa minta promosi ke bagian yang lebih tinggi. Lagipula, Hinata bisa ditempatkan di mana saja.

Hinata memasuki _lift_ untuk menuju lantai dua—dimana wawancara dilakukan. Dia tampak gelisah, terlihat dari betapa eratnya dia menggenggam tali tas tangan yang dijinjingnya. Dia melirik jam tangannya, sekarang pukul sembilan kurang lima menit sedangkan wawancaranya pukul sembilan tepat.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, dan dia segera keluar. Dia menoleh ke kanan kiri, mencari ruangan dimana dilakukannya wawancara. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang lewat, dan dia menghentikannya untuk bertanya, "Permisi, Tuan. Boleh saya berta-" Hinata terkesima, "-nya?"

Ya ampun! Hinata sering melihat bule di TV, tetapi baru sekarang dia melihatnya dari dekat. Lelaki di depannya ini benar-benar bertampang orang asing (rambut pirang, mata biru, tubuh atletis, kulit coklat eksotis), tetapi…

"Hm … Boleh."

…cara bicaranya beraksen Jepang asli. Hinata merona, dia merasa sesak nafas melihat lelaki tampan ini. Apakah dia juga seorang pelamar? Tetapi jika dilihat dari penampilannya, Hinata tidak terlalu yakin. Lelaki—yang Hinata tafsir berumur dua puluh lima tahun ini—memakai kemeja polos lengan panjang (yang digulungnya sampai siku) berwarna orange yang tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celananya. Celana kain hitamnya terlihat pas di kakinya yang panjang. Dia memakai sepatu … _kets_? Benar-benar khas anak muda.

"Nona? _Halo_, nona…." Lelaki itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata yang tiba-tiba bengong.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, "_Ah_, maaf. Iya?" Hinata malu. Pasti lelaki di depannya ini menganggapnya aneh.

Lelaki itu terlihat tersenyum, yang semakin membuat wajah Hinata merona. "Apa yang ingin Anda tanyakan?"

Hinata merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, bagaimana dia bisa lupa tujuan awalnya? "Oh, itu. _Ano_ … Ruang untuk wawancara di mana ya?"

"_Oh_…." Lelaki itu membulatkan mulutnya, lucu sekali. "Dari sini Anda lurus, belok kiri, terus ada ruangan yang bertuliskan wawancara di sana."

Hinata mengikuti arah tangan lelaki yang menjelaskannya itu, kemudian mengucapkan, "Terima kasih," dengan senyum yang dirasanya paling manis.

Terlihat semburat tipis di pipi lelaki itu. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya kemudian nyengir, "_Yosh_! Sama-sama. Saya senang bisa membantu nona semanis Anda," yang membuat rona merah juga menular ke pipi Hinata. "Kalau begitu, saya duluan." Lanjutnya yang dijawab anggukan dari Hinata.

….

Hinata terlambat sepuluh menit di tes wawancaranya, kesan pertama yang cukup buruk, menurutnya—yang biasa selalu tepat waktu dalam keadaan apa saja. Tapi dia tidak menyesal karena sudah terlambat, dan kita tahu apa penyebabnya. _Astaga!_ Dia lupa menanyakan nama lelaki itu. _Ah,_ sudahlah. Bukan waktunya memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Kini dia duduk di sebuah kursi yang entah kenapa terasa panas. Di depannya ada sebuah meja yang menghalanginya dengan seorang wanita yang terlihat masih muda, berambut hitam dengan potongan pendek. Hinata gugup. Walau pun ini bukan perusahaan pertama yang dia lamar, tetapi diperhatikan seperti itu juga membuatnya risih. Pendingin udara di ruangan tersebut sama sekali tidak membantu, apalagi sekarang cuaca lagi panas-panasnya.

"Jadi…" wanita cantik yang Hinata yakini seorang _Manager_ di perusahaan itu memulai introgasinya. "…Anda lulusan apa?" lanjutnya.

_Oh_, ayolah. Itu sudah tertulis di surat lamaran dan ijazahnya. Apa gunanya kertas-kertas itu disyaratkan jika tidak dibaca sama sekali?

"Saya lulusan ekonomi, Bu." Jawab Hinata lembut namun tegas.

Wanita cantik yang Hinata ketahui bernama Shizune itu (terlihat dari _name tag_nya), memperhatikan Hinata—lagi. Secara penampilan, Hinata sudah rapih. Dia memakai kemeja putih, dilapisi _blazer_ berwarna coklat muda. Kemudian bawahan berupa rok selutut yang sewarna dengan _blazer_nya. Sepatunya berwarna putih, tidak terlalu tinggi tetapi berujung sangat lancip (yang ternyata pinjaman dari adiknya). Rambutnya dikuncir kuda, agar tidak terlalu mengganggu pergerakannya. Jika saja orang-orang tidak tahu kalau Hinata pelamar di perusahaan ini, mungkin mereka akan mengira bahwa dia adalah salah satu _Manager_ di sini. Teknisnya _sih_, dia sudah oke.

"Berapa umur Anda?" tanyanya setelah selesai menilai penampilan Hinata.

"Dua puluh dua tahun."

"Apa posisi yang Anda inginkan?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak, berfikir. Kemudian menjawab, "Saya bisa ditempatkan di mana saja." Tidak mungkin Hinata langsung mengatakan, 'Saya ingin menjadi _Manager_' kepada wanita tersebut. Bagimana pun juga Hinata masih tahu diri. Dia akan merasa puas jika dia bisa mencapai posisi yang semakin tinggi dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

Wanita tersebut membaca data-data Hinata. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat kemampuan akademisnya yang tidak perlu diragukan, kemudian berkata, "Baiklah. Anda diterima bekerja di sini. Mulai besok, Anda sudah bisa bekerja di bagian _Supervisor_."

Hinata tersenyum senang. Dia ingin menangis haru, tetapi ditahannya karena gengsi. Dia pun mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang, yang dibalas anggukan dari sang _Manager_. Dia pun berdiri, membungkuk hormat dengan mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi kemudian permisi untuk keluar.

Belum mencapai pintu, penghalang antara ruangan dengan ruangan lain itu tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda mirip bule yang Hinata kenali adalah seseorang yang menolongnya tadi.

"_Eh_? Anda gadis manis yang tadi _'kan_?" katanya. Hinata mengangguk malu-malu, senangnya disapa duluan.

"Naruto! Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau mau masuk, ketuk pintu dulu." Suara seseorang di belakang terdengar kesal.

"_Oh_, jadi namanya Naruto." Hinata tersenyum dalam hati.

Lelaki itu—Naruto nyengir. "Maaf… Maaf… Tapi ini penting."

_Manager_ berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap melaporkan hal tidak pentingmu." Hilang sudah kesan _casual_nya tadi.

Hinata yang merasa tidak dibutuhkan di sini segera pergi, takut mengganggu. Naruto bertanya, "Anda sudah mau pergi? Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, nona manis~" yang hanya dibalas Hinata dengan langsung melesat pergi. Dia tidak perduli bahwa itu tidak sopan, yang jelas dia sudah terlalu malu berhadapan dengan lelaki itu.

Naruto terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Hinata, "Gadis yang menarik," pikirnya. Kemudian dia menghampiri _Manager_ yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu. "_Hei,_ Shizune-_san._ Siapa nama gadis itu?" tanyanya. Dia sudah tahu kalau gadis yang ditolongnya tadi ada di dalam, makanya dia masuk.

Shizune melotot. "Kau ke sini cuma ingin bertanya hal itu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'cuma ingin bertanya hal itu'? Itu hal penting, menurutku."

Shizune memutar bola matanya, kesal dengan anak dari pemilik perusahaan ini. "Kau tanya sendiri saja padanya."

"_Huh_, dasar pelit!"

Benar! Naruto adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato—pemilik perusahaan asing yang bernama _Namikaze Corp_ ini—yang juga merupakan salah satu _Manager_ di sini. Bukan karena kedudukannya yang merupakan anak dari orang nomor satu di perusahaan, tetapi memang dikarenakan kemampuan dan pengalaman kerjanya yang sudah diakui seluruh orang.

Ayahnya—Namikaze Minato adalah keturunan Inggris, sedangkan ibunya—seorang Uzumaki yang telah ganti nama menjadi Namikaze Kushina—asli orang Jepang. Kakek Naruto (dari sebelah ayahnya) sebenarnya juga orang Jepang, menikah dengan wanita Inggris dan mereka menetap lama di sana.

Naruto sendiri lahir di Jepang tetapi dibesarkan di tanah kelahiran neneknya tersebut, sehingga pendidikannya benar-benar terjamin. Dia bahkan lulus _Strata_ _Satu_ pada usia dua puluh tahun. Kemudian, dia mencoba bekerja di beberapa perusahaan. Dia tidak mau mengandalkan nama keluarganya. Bekerja dengan kemampuan sendiri lebih membanggakan, baginya. Ayah dan Ibunya cuma bisa mendukung keinginan anak mereka yang keras kepala itu.

Tetapi ketika ayahnya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pindah ke Jepang untuk mengurus perusahaan mereka di sana, mau tidak mau Naruto menurut untuk menjadi salah satu pegawai di sana. Awalnya ayahnya meminta agar dialah yang memimpin, tapi dia dengan segala rasa keras kepalanya menolak. Alasannya karena ayahnya belum terlalu tua untuk pensiun. Suami dari wanita cantik berambut merah itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Jadilah Naruto sebagai salah satu _Manager_ di sana—yang sebenarnya juga terpaksa diterimanya. Naruto lebih senang menjadi pegawai biasa, karena bisa bebas bersosialisasi dengan siapa saja.

"Naruto, sebagai _Manager_ kau harus memberikan contoh yang baik kepada bawahan." Shizune memperhatikan penampilan Naruto dari atas hingga bawah."Berpakaianlah dengan sedikit rapih."

Naruto tidak suka diatur, apalagi mengenai penampilannya. "Ini gaya anak muda, Shizune-_san_. Jangan terlalu kuno, _ah_."

Shizune ingin sekali menjitak kepala pirang itu dengan _map_ yang berisi surat lamaran pekerjaan dari para pelamar kalau saja Naruto belum keluar untuk kabur. "Urusanku sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu, Shizune-_san_." Katanya berdiri di depan pintu yang dijawab, "Sudah, pergi sana!" dari Shizune disambut kekehannya.

Shizune memijit pelipisnya pelan. Lama-lama berada di dekat Naruto membuat kepalanya pusing. "Dasar, bocah itu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, baru kali ini dia tertarik dengan seorang gadis." Dia menyeringai licik, "Fufufu~ bersiaplah Naruto. Kau akan jadi korban godaanku."

Dan di luar sana Naruto merasakan suatu firasat buruk.

.

~('.'~) **-Nimarmine-** (~'.')~

.

"Aku pulang." Hinata memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Ada tiga hal yang membuatnya bahagia. Pertama, dia diterima di perusahaan asing tempatnya melamar. Kedua, dia bertemu seorang lelaki tampan (yang diketahuinya bernama Naruto) yang membuat hatinya berdebar-debar hingga sekarang. Ketiga, Naruto sepertinya juga bekerja di sana sehingga membuatnya bisa lebih dekat dengan lelaki itu.

_Ah_, hari yang indah.

"Selamat datang." Gadis remaja yang mirip Hinata muncul. "Jangan bilang kakak jadi _stress _karena kakak tidak diterima di perusahaan itu." Ujarnya ketika melihat kakaknya yang baru datang malah senyum-senyum sendiri.

Untung _mood_ Hinata lagi baik, sehingga dia hanya menanggapi perkataan adiknya dengan tersenyum semakin manis, kemudian melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Dia kenapa?"

...

Hinata sudah mengganti bajunya dengan baju santai. Kini dia berbaring di tempat tidurnya (yang hanya untuk satu orang) itu, dia lelah. Wawancaranya selesai dari empat jam yang lalu, tetapi sebelum pulang, dia singgah terlebih dahulu ke sebuah _café_ untuk makan siang kemudian berlanjut ke toko buku untuk mencari novel terbaru incarannya. Saking asyiknya membaca buku (yang disiapkan khusus untuk dibaca di sana), dia tidak menyadari kalau hari sudah sore. Tidak mau membuat orang rumah khawatir, dia segera pulang setelah membayar novel tersebut.

Sekarang pukul tiga lewat lima belas menit, masih dua jam lagi untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Hinata memutuskan untuk membaca novel yang baru dibelinya. Dia membaca lagi judulnya, "_Love at First Chat_" yang mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Dia tersenyum geli, seperti kejadian yang dialaminya saja. Dia pun membalik novel, dan membaca _sinopsis_ di sampul belakangnya sebelum membuka halaman pertamanya.

…

Kata orang, lelaki lebih sering mengalami Cinta pada Pandangan Pertama.

Sedangkan wanita, lebih sering mengalami Cinta pada Obrolan Pertama.

Yang mana saja, tetap menghantarkan cinta.

…

…

…

_Supervisor_: seseorang yang mempunyai wewenang untuk memberikan perintah pada rekan kerja bawahannya. Dengan kata lain, di atas pegawai di bawah _Manager_. Lengkapnya, _searching_ di kakek _Google_. :D

A/N: gelap? Nih, lilin. XD *plak*

Terima kasih sudah mampir.

Pontianak, 21 Oktober 2013

_Love Shower,_

Maru


End file.
